


No Evil

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [32]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: Cursed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam, I think we have a problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) who ages ago requested See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil :P

 

“Sam, I think we have a problem.”

Sam looked up at Eliot, eyes questioning as his lover interrupted him. They’d just finished a job, sending the local pack of witches on their merry, and they were on Dean’s trail again. Not that his brother left much of one, but once Sam started looking for hunts that Dean could take on alone instead of looking for Dean himself, they had started making some progress.

“What Eliot?”

“Alright, that was weird.”

“What was?”

“Nothing.” Eliot said, shaking his head. He watched Sam for a minute, then Sam lowered his head and was back at the map again. He could see Eliot move over to the bed and thought about joining him, but they were so damn close. He knew they’d find him soon and Sam had a hard time relaxing without his brother around. Six months of this cat and mouse game was more than enough.

  
He opened his mouth to tell Eliot that he thought he had a shortcut that might get them to the hunt quicker, a way Dean didn’t like to drive because the roads were too shitty for the Impala but that Eliot’s truck would handle without question, but no words came out of his mouth.

“Eliot?”

Eliot sat up in bed, looking at Sam. When Sam tried it again, nothing happened.

“I knew we had a problem. God damn witches.”

“So why can you hear me now?”

“Maybe it’s on a timer. I don’t know Sam. “

Sam frowned slightly, because Eliot still wouldn’t call him Sammy, hadn’t since he’d corrected him three months before in a moment of anger, but he couldn’t seem to ask for the nickname back. He closed his eyes, frustrated by the whole damn situation. He was afraid of what they’d find when they got to Dean. Eliot knew Dean, but not the way he did and he was afraid of what sort of damage his brother might have done to himself without Sam there as something to caution him.

“We’ll figure this out. We just need to get moving. Come take a look.” Sam said, mind already on getting to Dean and not on the spell that had been cast. They normally only lasted a few days anyway. If he waited for it in town though, he’d lose Dean’s trail again. They could always come back if it didn’t right itself.

“What am I looking at?” Eliot asked as he stood beside Sam, looking at the map.

“I’ve got the route to catch Dean.” He intended to say, but though his lips moved, nothing came out. Eliot looked at him and Sam shook his head. The spell was centered around Dean apparently. Stupid witches and their networking. They’d asked where his brother was with a knowing smirk on their faces. He wondered if they’d done something to Dean as well, but the only way to figure that out would be to find his brother.

He grabbed a note pad from the table and wrote quickly. _The route to catch Dean is in red. The spell won’t let me talk about him._

Eliot’s eyes were wide as he looked at Sam. “I know you just wrote something, but I can’t see it.” He said.

Sam pointed his finger at the map, tracing the route. Eliot watched for a second but then he was closing his eyes, a hand over them. “Stop Sam. I can’t… the whole damn room is spinning.”

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. “So the spell keeps you from seeing. And I can’t talk.”

“You think it will affect Dean also?”

He tried, but couldn’t answer. He didn’t know if it would or not, but there was no way they could take that chance.

“Right. So I guess we’ll be putting everything else on the back burner.” Eliot said as he started grabbing his things and packing up.

Not that they really ever put Dean on the back burner but when there was a hunt they’d stop. He couldn’t now, not knowing if Dean was being hampered on a hunt or not. He took a deep breath as he watched Eliot.

He’d never imagined spending so much time with Eliot, never expected the other man to be around so much. When it was Sam and Dean hunting together, Eliot came and went, never there for too long but they always managed to cross paths every couple weeks if they could. Now though, Eliot was sticking around and it meant something to Sam. He didn’t know if it was because Dean had essentially left Sam in Eliot’s care, but he wanted it to mean something more. He’s always been the outsider in their relationship, always the third wheel when it came to Dean and Eliot. Things were different when it was just the two of them though. Sam didn’t need to control the way he did when it was the three of them and Eliot didn’t need it the way Dean had.

Things were… hell, they were almost normal. They listened to the radio and they laughed about the bad movies in their motel rooms. They argued over where to stop to eat and they spent their nights wrapped around each other. There was no guilt or dark history to complicate things between them. If he wanted to walk around town holding Eliot’s hand he could. Okay, so not really, but showing he was in a gay relationship was something acceptable. He’d never be able to openly show his feelings for Dean because there was always going to be someone out there who knew they were brothers. It was that part of him, that pain, that understood exactly what his brother had been doing when he’d left. It was that part of him that refused to let him leave, because as much as he wished he didn’t have to keep this thing in the shadows, he’d accepted it a long time ago and he wasn’t willing to give it up just to walk in the light.

He watched as Eliot took their bags out to the truck and when he came back Sam held out his hand for the keys. Eliot was almost as protective of his truck as Dean was of the Impala. “I can’t tell you how to get where we’re going and you can’t read any directions I would write down.”

Eliot sighed. “Fine. But if you get a scratch on her Sam…”

Sam laughed because that was normal for him. The threats about the car and what sort of whooping he’d get if he hurt her. Sam just smiled. It’d been a while since he’d been anything but gentle with Eliot. They were both worked up about the near misses with Dean though and now the spell. He needed to work off his energy and Eliot… well tonight Eliot would be reminded of a few things.

 


End file.
